Distrik 23
by Asaichi23
Summary: Tahun 2050 Masehi. Dua per tiga peradaban manusia telah kehilangan kejayaannya; enam puluh persen pendukung kehidupan telah memasuki masa kepunahan. Di atas reruntuhan keserakahan dan kelaliman tirani masa lalu, para penerus menapaki masa depan gelap di hadapan mereka. Demi keberlangsungan gerak roda gigi kehidupan; mencari utopia baru di tanah tandus yang hampir tanpa harapan ini.


_**Sang waktu terus bergulir sambil memikul suara rintihan,  
**__**yang tak dapat terdengar oleh telinga kehidupan manapun.**_

_Hari Sabtu, tertanggal 1 Januari, di tahun 2050 Masehi.  
__Setiap hari, para manusia yang bertahan dari Perang Besar, selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan,  
_"_Sembuhkanlah Ibu Bumi yang kini sudah merintih meregang nyawa."  
__Hampir enam puluh persen pendukung kehidupan di Bumi musnah akibat Perang Besar.  
__Meski sudah beberapa puluh tahun berselang, semenjak hancurnya dua per tiga peradaban manusia.  
__Semua eksistensi yang masih tersisa kini, seakan tidak bisa melupakan sedikitpun kejadian hari itu._

_**Hari yang merupakan hari puncak keserakahan manusia.**_

_Manusia memang bukan makhluk Tuhan yang akan diam terlena,  
__setelah selesai menikmati kepuasan yang didapatnya.  
__Jika masih memungkinkan baginya untuk mendapat kepuasan lebih,  
__untuk apa hanya berdiam diri?  
_"_Lebih baik mencari kepuasan lagi, __'kan__?"  
__Akhirnya, keserakahan itulah yang membawa manusia ke dalam lubang penyesalan tak berujung._

_**Kembali, sang waktu terus bergulir sambil memikul suara rintihan,  
**__**yang takkan terdengar oleh telinga manusia serakah manapun.**_

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan lembayung senja sudah lama menghilang. Di atas padang tandus yang hanya terdapat bebatuan dan tanah kering kerontang—serta mesin-mesin besar yang berbunyi kencang—terlihat tiga orang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Orang yang terlihat paling tua dari mereka bertiga, terlihat tengah berdiri di atas sebongkah batu besar. Tubuh lelaki dengan tinggi 178 sentimeter itu berdiri tegap; diam tak bergeming. Tangannya menenteng sepucuk karabin jenis M4A1 yang sudah terlihat tua, tapi masih bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Rambut dan _muffler_ birunya sesekali menari; bergerak mengikuti irama abstrak angin malam yang dinginnya seolah menusuk tulang. Kedua bola matanya sibuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar, yang sepertinya mulai tidak bersahabat.

Beberapa meter dari lelaki biru tadi, terlihat dua orang anak—yang umurnya lebih muda darinya—sedang sibuk dengan genangan air dadakan di depan mereka. Bebatuan keras yang menjadi dasar genangan air dadakan itu, seakan menahan air untuk langsung terserap tanah tandus. Rambut pirang mereka berdua terlihat memancarkan sinar keemasan; seakan memantulkan cahaya rembulan dengan sempurna. Si pirang dengan bando pita berwarna putih, sekarang tengah sibuk memperhatikan gelas reaksinya. Di sebelah si bando putih tadi, si bocah lelaki pirang—dengan sebuah kunciran kecil di belakang kepalanya—memberikan beberapa butir tablet yang ia raih dari tasnya, kepada si pirang berbando tadi.

Setelah air dan tablet tadi bercampur dalam gelas reaksi, mata mereka berdua tertuju pada gelas reaksi lagi. Sekarang airnya sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian satu yang berwarna hitam pekat, berada di dasar gelas. Bagian yang berwarna bening, berada di atas air yang hitam tadi. Dengan perlahan, mereka menuangkan bagian yang berwarna bening ke dalam sebuah botol, dan membuang bagian air yang berwarna kehitaman. Setelah botol penuh, si pirang berbando memasukkannya ke dalam tas milik si bocah pirang tadi. Akibat rasa haus yang menyerang tenggorokan, dua bocah pirang ini meraih sebuah botol yang terisi setengah penuh. Diminumlah isi dari botol tadi oleh mereka berdua.

"Len! Jangan dihabiskan semuanya! Lupa sama Kak Kaito, ya?" si pirang berbando mencolek pelan punggung lelaki kecil bernama lengkap Kagamine Len itu.

Pemuda pirang yang bernama Len—yang tadi dicolek—menghentikan minumnya, "Ah, iya! Maaf, Rin! Aku haus sekali, sih! Tapi, nggak kuhabiskan semua, kok! Masih ada sisa untuk seorang lagi!"

"Ya, sudah! Kemarikan botolnya!" gadis kecil—dengan tinggi badan 152 sentimeter—berbando pita itu bernama Kagamine Rin; ia mengambil botol air tadi, dan memberikannya pada lelaki biru yang masih berdiri di atas batu.

"Kak Kaito! Ini, minum dulu! Dari tadi, 'kan, Kakak belum minum!" Rin menyerahkan botol air kepada si lelaki biru yang sekarang tersenyum padanya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kaito ini mengambil posisi jongkok, dan menerima air pemberian Rin, "Ah, 'makasih, Rin! Tenggorokanku memang agak kering." ia meneguk semua air yang tersisa di botol itu.

"Maaf ... sepertinya aku tadi minum terlalu banyak. Jadi, Kakak hanya dapat sedikit," ujar Len yang kini sedang bersiap mengangkat tas berisi botol-botol air. Tubuh dengan tinggi 156 sentimeter itu tidak merasakan kesulitan yang berarti, ketika mengangkat tas penuh botol-botol air.

"Tidak apa, Len. Yang penting kalian dulu yang minum, aku belakangan tidak jadi masalah," balas Kaito seraya mengantongi botol yang kosong tadi.

Air memang sudah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Kelangkaannya kini sudah makin mengkhawatirkan. Bahkan, memakai instalasi pengolah air—untuk mendapat air minum—hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang memiliki uang banyak. Harganya seakan melampaui harga emas, yang kini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan air. Bagi orang-orang yang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan keuangan, mereka harus mendapatkan "emas bening" itu dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari membeli dalam jumlah yang dibutuhkan, sampai mencari dengan cara yang agak-agak ekstrim. Salah satunya seperti yang Rin dan Len serta Kaito lakukan; menetralisir air hujan yang sudah tercampur dengan racun—seperti arsenik dan klorida—dengan beberapa butir tablet _curing agent._

Yah, Bumi memang sudah banyak berubah; sangat-sangat berbeda dengan Bumi yang kini kau injak. Orang tidak dapat—lebih tepatnya terlalu sulit—hidup di permukaan Bumi lagi. Udara yang kadang-kadang beracun; hujan asam yang berbahaya dan korosif; air yang juga sudah bercampur dengan zat polusi; sang surya yang kini malah membahayakan makhluk hidup dengan sinarnya, karena lapisan ozon semakin menipis; lalu ratusan, bahkan ribuan pasang mata "kelaparan" yang selalu mengincar mangsa di luar sana. Masih maukah kau tinggal di permukaan Bumi, setelah mendengar beberapa hal barusan? Sepertinya jawabanmu adalah "tidak", 'kan? Kecuali kau cukup gila untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang baru saja disebutkan.

Kaito tiba-tiba terkaget dengan sesosok bayangan, yang sepertinya memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Karena cahaya Bulan kurang terang untuk menerangi bayangan tadi, Kaito menodongkan karabin miliknya. Kaito lalu melihat bayangan tadi melalui teropong yang telah menjadi bagian dari senjata itu. Kaito mengubah modus teropongnya dari "modus penglihatan malam hari", menjadi "modus pencari panas". Mata birunya terbelalak setelah ia mengetahui, bahwa bayangan tadi adalah makhluk hidup—karena bayangan itu punya panas tubuh. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang, melihat manusia berada di permukaan pada pukul segini. Di tengah sedikit ketegangan ini, tiba-tiba Kaito dan adik-adiknya dikagetkan lagi oleh bunyi alarm yang keluar dari alat di pinggang Kaito.

* * *

**-bip ...! bip ...! bip ...!-**

**********Oxygen ****Concentration:  
**20% (decreasing)

**Dangerous Pollutant Gas:  
**"Safe" to "Cautious" (increasing)

* * *

"Ke ... kenapa, Kak Kaito?" tanya Rin dengan penuh ketakutan, karena melihat tingkah laku Kaito.

"_Oxygen analyzer-_nya berbunyi! Kadar oksigen di udara, kurang dari dua puluh satu persen! Kadar gas beracun juga menanjak! Kenakan masker gasmu, Rin!" teriak Len yang kini juga mulai mengenakan masker gasnya, "ayo, kita masuk ke dalam, Kak Kaito!"

Kaito masih menodongkan karabin M4A1 miliknya ke arah makhluk tadi, "Len, pergilah ke 'pintu ventilasi' duluan bersama Rin! Aku menyusul setelah memastikan 'tamu' kita ini manusia atau bukan, cepat!" ucap Kaito dengan suara pelan namun penuh nada penekanan.

"Baik! Ayo cepat, Rin!" Len menarik tangan Rin, dan berlari menuju ke tempat "pintu ventilasi" itu berada.

"Tunggu! Kak Kaito 'gimana? Kakak tidak ikut bersama kita?" Rin yang kini sudah ditarik Len, berteriak ke arah Kaito.

Seiring dengan Rin dan Len yang berlari menuju "pintu ventilasi", makhluk yang memperhatikan mereka pun ikut bergerak. Tapi, pergerakannya bukan seperti manusia, walaupun memang badannya adalah manusia. Makhluk itu bergerak dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya; seperti hewan berkaki empat. Kaito yang sudah mengetahui makhluk apa "tamunya" itu, menggerutu pelan seraya menundukkan badan; menstabilkan bidikan karabin dan menambah akurasi tembakannya.

"Tch! Harga peluru, bulan-bulan ini sedang naik, nih! Malah ketemu makhluk beginian!" gerutu Kaito sambil mengubah mode tembakan karabinnya dari _"fully automatic"_ menjadi _"semi automatic"._

—

**-dor ...! dor ...! dor!-**

—

Terdengar dengan sangat jelas, suara tembakan karabin Kaito yang memecah-belah keheningan malam. Dua peluru yang ditembakkannya, menembus dada makhluk tadi. Lalu satu peluru lagi, bersarang di kepala makhluk yang sekarang sudah terbaring di tanah tandus. Suara tembakan yang bisa mengganggu fungsi gendang telinga itu, sepertinya memancing makhluk-makhluk tidak bersahabat yang lain. Terbukti dengan bertambahnya bayangan yang memiliki hawa panas di teropong senapan Kaito. Dengan sedikit terbatuk, Kaito menggantungkan senapannya di pundak; bersiap mundur dari medan tempur, karena kalah jumlah. Kaito segera melompat turun dari batu yang tadi menjadi pijakannya, dan berlari ke arah "pintu ventilasi"—di mana Rin dan Len sudah menunggu—yang berada beberapa puluh meter darinya.

Tapi secepat apapun Kaito berlari, makhluk-makhluk itu ternyata semakin mendekati posisinya. Sepertinya inilah alasan kenapa Kaito menembak makhluk yang muncul pertama tadi; karena kecepatan lari mahkluk tadi bisa mengalahkan kecepatan lari manusia normal. Kaito memberi isyarat pada Rin dan Len, agar masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam lubang yang ditutup oleh "pintu ventilasi" tadi. Setelah ia melihat adik-adiknya sudah masuk, Kaito meraih senapannya lagi; ia menembak makhluk yang paling dekat darinya. Setelah makhluk itu sudah tumbang, Kaito segera masuk ke dalam lubang dan menutupnya.

Sekarang tangan Kaito sibuk menekan beberapa tombol di samping pintu yang terbuat dari baja kromium itu. Setelah terlihat tulisan _digital_ _"Access granted, hatch locked!" _di layar kecil panel,Kaito menarik nafas lega; mengacuhkan suara bising yang diakibatkan dipukulnya pintu itu oleh makhluk-makhluk di luar tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, _oxygen analyzer _milik Kaito mengeluarkan bunyi alarm tunggal dengan durasi yang lebih lama.

* * *

**-Biiiip ...!-**

******Oxygen ****Concentration:  
**21% (stable)

**Dangerous Pollutant Gas:  
**"Safe" (stable)

* * *

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... Kecuali kau pukul dengan hulu ledak nuklir, pintu itu tidak akan hancur, Bung!" gumam Kaito yang kini tengah menuruni jalan berdebu yang agak terjal dan licin.

"Mereka lagi, Kak Kaito?" tanya Len yang menunggu Kaito di pintu yang berada di ujung jalan menurun itu.

"Su ... sudah berapa kali dalam bulan ini mereka menyerang begini, Kak?" Rin yang masih gemetaran, memegang erat lengan baju hitam milik Kaito.

"Biasanya para mutan itu tidak terlalu sering menyerang. Apalagi dalam jumlah banyak seperti tadi," jelas Kaito seraya mengelus pelan rambut adik perempuannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kita mesti pindah _spot_ lagi? Sudah tiga kali dalam bulan ini, lho!" Len menggerutu kecil karena mereka pasti mesti pindah lokasi mendapatkan air lagi.

"Yah ... mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak bisa tetap mencari air di tempat tadi, kalau masih 'sepanas' itu," gumam Kaito, "berarti aku harus mendapatkan nomor sandi untuk 'pintu ventilasi' dari markas besar lagi, nih!"

"Tapi ... tetap saja, mahkluk itu pasti tetap ada, 'kan?" tanya Rin yang masih saja belum bisa menghilangkan gemetarnya.

Len berjalan ke arah Rin, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu! Tidak akan ada satupun dari makhluk itu yang bisa menyentuh Rin!" ujar Len yang kini memeluk saudarinya itu.

"Le ... Len!"

Len serta-merta melepaskan pelukannya, "Ke ... kenapa, Rin?"

Rin memegang jantungnya yang berdegup kencang; wajahnya kini mengeluarkan rona merah, "Ti ... tidak apa-apa. Kau membuatku ke ... kepanasan!"

Rin merasa aneh akan perasaannya sekarang. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup begini kencang? Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas, dan mungkin muncul rona merah di permukaannya? Bukankah Len itu saudaranya? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia merasakan "sesuatu" yang biasanya hanya bisa dirasakan bila dengan orang lain; bukan dengan saudaranya sendiri?

"Ah, maaf ... maaf! Sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Len segera siap-siap untuk berjalan menjauhi tempat di mana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Hei, Len!" Kaito yang berada paling belakang, memanggil adiknya yang berada di bagian paling depan.

Len memperlambat langkahnya, "Ya, Kak Kaito?" pemuda pirang ini menoleh setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kau tidak bisa melindungi Rin tanpa ini! Nih, terimalah!" Kaito meraih sepucuk pistol di pahanya, dan memberikan senjata itu kepada Len.

"Pi ... pistol? Tapi, bukankah aku belum cukup ..."

"Yah ... jangan diperlihatkan pada pasukan pemerintah. Nanti kau dan aku kena masalah, lho!" gumam Kaito, "Beretta M9, atau biasa disebut M9 saja. Lima belas peluru, kaliber sembilan milimeter _parabellum_. Walaupun bagimu sepertinya agak berat, kurasa benda ini bagus untukmu, Len! Sekarang pistol ini adalah hak milikmu!"

Len melihat dengan penuh rasa kagum ke benda yang baru saja diberikan oleh kakaknya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benda bernama pistol itu. Ia tidak perlu takut akan para makhluk-makhluk di luar tadi, dan menggantungkan dirinya kepada Kaito yang selalu menjaganya.

"Terima kasih, Kak! Aku akan menggunakannya dengan hati-hati!" balas Len dengan semangat.

"Jangan lupa membebaskan pengamannya sebelum menembak, ya?" tambah Kaito lagi; ia memantapkan gendongan senapannya, lalu kembali berjalan.

Ketiga orang ini pun berjalan lagi menuju tempat tinggal mereka; ya, menuju bawah tanah. Tempat tinggal yang setidaknya lebih aman daripada permukaan Bumi. Tempat tinggal mereka disuplai udara dari luar dan dari taman besar yang berada di tengah-tengah pemukiman. Udara dari luar itu disaring dan dibersihkan dulu oleh mesin ventilasi—yang berada di delapan bagian tempat tinggal yang menyerupai _bunker_ raksasa itu. Nama ventilasinya, sama dengan nama delapan arah mata angin. Sedangkan kalau mesinnya bermasalah, para teknisi biasa memperbaiki mesin yang berada di permukaan Bumi, melalui "pintu ventilasi" yang Kaito, Rin, dan Len lewati tadi.

_Bunker _raksasa tadi dihuni oleh sekitar sepuluh ribuan orang yang berbaur dengan baik satu sama lain. Tempat tinggal mereka terbagi atas empat bagian. Bagian Utara, adalah tempat kediamannya orang-orang pemerintahan, para ilmuwan, peneliti, dan orang-orang penting lainnya. Di bagian Barat—di mana pintu masuk utama dari permukaan Bumi berada—adalah markas dan asrama para tentara pemerintah. Di bagian Selatan—di mana pintu masuk sekunder berada, dan markas tentara bayaran tempat Kaito bekerja—dihuni oleh para rakyat biasa. Begitu pula bagian Timur, di mana Kaito, Rin, dan Len tinggal, juga dihuni oleh rakyat biasa. Di bagian tengah, terdapat sebuah taman yang juga menjadi paru-paru tempat ini. Di bagian Tenggara, Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Panas Bumi didirikan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan energi distrik ini.

Untuk menggantikan sinar Matahari—puluhan meter di langit-langit distrik ini—lampu-lampu _ultraviolet_ yang disuplai energi dari Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Surya, selalu menerangi dari pukul enam pagi sampai enam sore. Selebihnya, lampu-lampu listrik biasa yang menerangi jalan. Para penghuni tempat ini memanggil tempat tinggal mereka dengan nama ...

* * *

**"Distrik 23"**

* * *

**"Sebuah fanfiksi VOCALOID dengan khayalan tanpa batas"**

**Special Thanks:**

Untuk saat ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada teman-teman sekalian yang merelakan waktunya yang berharga untuk sekedar meng-klik dan membaca salah satu karya saya ini. _Review _sangat dipersilakan bagi Teman-Teman yang ingin mengapresiasi, mengkritik, dan memperbaiki karya saya. Semuanya akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

**Disclaimer:**

KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, dan Kagamine Len adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Penggunaan karakter, selanjutnya diatur oleh pihak Piapro.

_Метро 2033_ atau _Metro 2033_ yang menjadi inspirasi saya untuk menulis _fic _ini, adalah sebuah novel buatan novelis Russia, Dmitri Glukhovsky. Sedangkan _game _Metro 2033 adalah _game_ adaptasi dari novel _Metro 2033, _yang dikembangkan oleh pihak 4A Game, dan diterbitkan oleh pihak THQ; tak ada sedikitpun alur cerita yang ada di _game _maupun novel tadi saya masukkan ke dalam _fic _ini.

Beberapa persenjataan yang disebutkan di sini adalah milik perusahaan yang memproduksinya dan pemilik hak atas persenjataan tersebut; _list _perusahaan ataupun pemilik hak, ada di bagian paling bawah.

**Cover Copyright:**

_Cover fic _ini adalah hasil _edit_-an saya sendiri; beberapa gambar yang masuk ke dalam lingkup _public domain_, hanya saya satukan dan saya poles lagi. Jadi, saya tidak punya hak cipta sama sekali atas _cover fic _ini.

**Warning:**

Semua yang tertulis di _fic _ini adalah murni fiksi; tak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa dan tempat di dunia nyata; _fic _ini tidak dapat dijadikan sebuah pedoman maupun literatur ilmiah. Apabila memang terdapat kesamaan, jangan dianggap serius. Walaupun _fic_ ini ditulis atas dasar khayalan saya, saya berusaha agar semua isi _fic_ ini bukan merupakan tulisan yang hanya asal tulis semata. Bagi yang memang memiliki kelebihan di bidang Ilmu Alam dan melihat ada beberapa kejanggalan di _fic _ini, saya mohon bantuannya untuk memperbaiki beberapa kejanggalan yang ada.

* * *

**.::Episode 1::.**

"Utopia"

**_-_Arsip Satu_-_**

"Distrik 23"

* * *

Setelah melalui pintu-pintu baja yang membutuhkan kata sandi, ketiga orang tadi terus menyusuri jalan menuju tempat tinggal mereka—distrik bagian Timur. Sesekali Len terlihat sedang menendangi kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya; Rin hanya sibuk memikirkan "kejadian" yang baru saja ia alami, sambil memegangi dadanya. Sedangkan Kaito, ia bersenandung kecil sembari menggerak-gerakkan karabin yang dipanggulnya. Beberapa belokan dan lorong-lorong sempit yang ketiga orang ini lalui, membuat mereka sekarang tiba di daerah pemukiman bagian Selatan. Len yang berada paling depan, menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Mereka semua bersahabat, dan membalas menyapa Len, Kaito, serta Rin.

Kaito melirik arloji yang sudah terlihat lusuh, tapi jarum-jarumnya—yang dapat berpendar dalam gelap—masih bergerak dengan lancar. Arloji yang biasa dikenakan para tentara bayaran itu menunjukkan pada tuannya, bahwa sekarang adalah pukul sembilan malam. Dilihatnya Rin yang mulai menguap, dan Len yang jalannya seperti orang yang menahan kantuk. Sepertinya sudah masuk waktu tidur untuk mereka. Len mulai memakai _hoodie _yang menjadi satu dengan jaket hitam tebalnya. Sedangkan Rin hanya menggigil kecil, karena ia memang tidak memakai jaket seperti Len. Kaito memberikan _muffler _biru gelapnya pada Rin yang menggigil tadi.

Belum ada setengah jalan menuju rumah, mata mereka bertiga melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sudah agak lama tak terlihat. Seorang gadis manis berumur enam sampai tujuh belas tahunan; rambut _turquoise _panjangnya diikat rapi dengan gaya _twin tails_; mengenakan rok pendek hitam, kemeja putih, dan jas putih panjang khas para peneliti; di saku jas putih panjangnya, tergantung kartu tanda pengenal bertuliskan nama "Hatsune Miku"; kedua tangannya menenteng sebuah tas yang tak diketahui isinya. Rin yang berada di belakang Len, segera berlari menuju gadis itu dan melupakan rasa kantuknya. Disusul oleh Len yang juga sekarang berlari searah dengan Rin.

Gadis berambut _turquoise _tadi melihat Rin dan Len, dan menyambut mereka yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia melihat ke arah Kaito, dan tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki berambut biru itu. Kaito membalas senyuman dan berjalan ke arahnya—yang kini sudah sibuk menerima pelukan dari kedua bocah pirang tadi. Tas besar yang berada di tanah, dipungut dan digantungkan di bahu kiri oleh Kaito.

"Kak Mikuuu~ kangeeen! Kenapa perginya lama sekali, sih?" teriak Rin kepada gadis bernama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu; Rin mempererat pelukannya pada Miku.

"Iya, kalau tidak ada Kakak, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang," timpal Len yang kini juga sudah ikut-ikutan memeluk Miku.

"Rin, Len, aku juga kangen pada kalian berdua! Maaf, ya, aku pergi agak lama. Soalnya Ayah bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan risetnya, sih!" jawab Miku sembari membalas memeluk mereka yang-sudah-dianggap-adiknya-sendiri.

Kaito hanya bisa cemberut melihat Miku, yang sekarang tengah dipeluk dan memeluk kedua adiknya itu. Sebenarnya ia juga mau memeluk Miku; seperti yang kini dilakukan kedua adiknya. Tapi sayangnya, Kaito kalah cepat dengan Rin dan Len. Jadi, lelaki biru ini hanya bisa menampakkan wajah cemberutnya yang jelek pada Miku. Kaito pun berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga, yang sekarang masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan _nostalgia_-nya.

"Aku tidak kebagian kangennya Miku, ya? Bagaimana di distrik tetangga? Dapat teman baru?" Kaito yang hanya beberapa langkah dari mereka, mulai ambil bagian bicara.

Miku memang pergi selama beberapa bulan untuk menemani ayah dan ibunya, yang mendapat mandat dari pemerintah pusat untuk meneliti sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Kaito, Rin, serta Len.

"Kaito tidak akan dapat sepertinya, kalau Kaito menatapku dengan wajah cemberut itu!" Miku menatap Kaito yang memang sedang cemberut, "Kaito mau dipeluk juga? Sini!" Miku mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada lelaki biru itu.

"Makasih, aku memeluk tasmu saja! Sini, tas yang manis!" jawab Kaito dengan wajah yang masih cemberut pula. Mana mau Kaito memeluk Miku, kalau kedua adiknya masih memeluk Miku juga.

"Kak Kaito kalau cemburu, wajahnya langsung jelek! Nyahahaha!" Rin melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat ke arah Kaito.

Len melepaskan juga pelukannya pada Miku, "Bisa-bisanya cemburu pada adik sendiri ... Makanya, jadi anak kecil lagi, biar bisa peluk sana peluk sini!" gumam Len. Gumaman iseng itu membuatnya mendapat tendangan pelan dari Rin.

Len sedikit terkejut, saat ia merasakan kakinya ditendang oleh Rin; ia menatap saudarinya itu dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan: "Kenapa kau tendang kakiku, sih?". Rin pun membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah yang seakan berkata: "Itu pelajaran buatmu, Genit!".

"Be ... berisik! Ayo, kita pulang!" Kaito yang tak punya kosa kata yang bagus—guna melawan ledekan Rin dan Len—segera mengajak adik-adiknya pulang.

"E ... eh, tunggu dulu! Kenapa tidak main-main dulu ke rumah? Kita, 'kan, sudah lama tidak ketemu!" ujar Miku, yang ingin mereka bertiga berkunjung ke rumahnya dulu.

"Rin dan Len besok mesti belajar. Jadi, mereka pulang duluan saja! Karena sekarang tas Miku aku yang angkat, aku saja yang mengantar Miku pulang," balas Kaito yang menggerak-gerakkan tas besar yang berada di bahunya.

"Terus, Kak Kaito bisa seenaknya 'mengeksploitasi' Kak Miku sendirian, begitu? Tak akan kubiarkan! Aku ikut!" Len—dengan wajah liciknya—menatap Kaito yang kini sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya—ketika ia bicara demikian.

"Ngomong apa kau barusan, Genit? Kami berdua ikut! Besok, 'kan, libur! Kak Kaito cuma cari alasan untuk berduaan saja!" Rin yang baru saja menempeleng kepala Len, ambil bagian bicara.

"Eks ... ploitasi?" Miku memasang wajah heran setelah mendengar kata itu dari mulut Len.

Kaito yang mungkin agak naik tekanan darahnya, menunjuk kedua adiknya sambil setengah berteriak, "Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'mengeksploitasi' barusan? Lalu, kalian ini mestinya tidur jam segini! Anak kecil itu tidak boleh telat ke tempat tidur! Sana cuci kaki, lalu langsung tidur!"

"Ka ... Kaito ... Jangan teriak malam-malam begini! Mengganggu masyarakat, tahu? Biar saja Rin dan Len ikut, supaya lebih ramai! Lagipula besok, 'kan, mereka libur," ujar Miku seraya meraih dan memegang lengan kiri Kaito dengan kedua tangannya.

Kaito yang luluh akibat perkataan dan perlakuan teman semasa kecilnya ini, hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Kaito pun mengizinkan kedua adiknya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Miku. Rin menanggapi persetujuan itu dengan menjulurkan lidah—tanda kemenangan—kepada Kaito. Sedangkan Len sibuk ber-_guts pose,_ denganpenuh rasa senang. Miku yang menggenggam lengan Kaito pun segera berjalan menuju rumahnya, diikuti Kaito yang lengannya digenggam, dan Rin, serta Len di belakang mereka.

Walaupun jalanan sudah terlihat agak sepi, kegiatan para penduduk distrik ini belum berhenti sama sekali. Markas besar para tentara bayaran juga seakan tidak pernah tidur, walaupun bulan-bulan ini mereka tengah memasuki masa libur. Kaito menyapa rekan-rekannya yang terlihat tengah berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

Beberapa di antara mereka—rekanan Kaito—menggoda Kaito dan Miku yang nampak seperti pasangan kekasih. Godaan itu berhasil membuat Kaito dan Miku mengeluarkan rona merah di wajah, salah tingkah, dan sejenak melepaskan tangan yang masih terkait satu sama lain. Sedangkan Rin dan Len hanya tertawa geli ketika melihat kelakuan kedua kakak mereka ini. Di tengah perjalanan, Kaito terlihat beberapa kali terbatuk. Miku yang memang sudah mengerti kebiasaan Kaito, mulai ambil bagian bicara ketika Kaito terbatuk begitu parah.

"Kaitooo ... lagi-lagi tidak mengenakan masker gas, saat gas beracun memenuhi udara, ya?" Miku mengerucutkan bibir, "Kaito mau cepat-cepat mati, ya?"

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... tidak, kok. Ini cuma batuk biasa," balas Kaito seraya menutup mulutnya ketika batuk mulai keluar.

Tanpa Kaito prediksi, Len ikut-ikutan mengoceh, "Tahu siapa orang yang-sok-tidak-butuh-oksigen beberapa waktu lalu?" Len meletakkan telapak tangan di sebelah bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Yang tidak peduli akan udara beracun, dan tidak mau mengenakan masker gas?" Rin yang melihat adanya kesempatan untuk mengejek kakak besarnya, ikut-ikutan menyambung ocehan Len.

"Orang itu adalah kakak berambut biru yang kini tengah batuk-batuk seperti sudah mau mati! Nyahahahaha!" sambung Rin dan Len penuh nada mengejek.

Ketika kedua adiknya berkata demikian, Kaito seakan-akan hampir tersandung karena terlalu kaget. Ia melihat ke belakang—ke arah kedua adiknya—dengan tatapan tajam dan seakan menahan-nahan amarah yang sudah siap meledak. Tatapan itu berhasil membuat Rin pura-pura bersiul, dan Len pura-pura menghitung jumlah air yang ada di dalam tas besarnya.

"Kenapa kebiasaan Kaito masih saja dilakukan, sih? Memang apa susahnya mengenakan masker gas? Tidak perlu bayar hanya untuk mengenakan masker gas, 'kan?" teriak Miku disertai wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran serta sebuah cubitan keras di lengan Kaito.

"Aduh! Maaf ... maaf ..., Miku. Aku hanya ingin menghemat _filter _masker gasku, kok! Sekarang harganya sedang menanjak naik, nih!" balas Kaito; ia menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Memang benar yang dikatakan lelaki biru ini; harga _filter _atau penyaring untuk masker gas, kini sedang menanjak naik di pasaran.

Miku memasang wajah cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "Alasannya sudah basi! Padahal, 'kan, Kaito bisa minta padaku kapan saja! Aku selalu dapat jatah _filter _yang banyak tiap bulan, kok!"

"Miku, 'kan, kemarin perginya lama. Jadi, aku tidak bisa minta kepada Miku. Lagipula aku punya alasan lain, kok." Kaito melirikkan matanya ke arah lain, dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Alasan ... lain?" Miku mengerutkan dahinya, dan menanti jawaban Kaito yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka semua terdiam dalam keheningan. Rin dan Len sedikit kebingungan akan perkataan Kaito berikutnya. Memang kakaknya yang satu ini sangat jarang mengatakan permasalahan pribadi kepada mereka berdua. Siapa tahu saja Kaito mempunyai sebuah masalah ataupun sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari mereka berdua. Sedangkan Miku—yang merupakan teman sedari kecil Kaito—tidak kalah bingung dengan kedua bocah pirang itu. Walaupun mereka sudah berteman lama sekali, masih banyak sesuatu yang belum Miku ketahui dari lelaki berambut biru gelap ini. Beberapa menit menunggu jawaban, akhirnya Kaito mulai membuka mulutnya.

Kaito melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Karena kalau aku memakai masker gas itu, nanti ketampananku akan berkurang, dong?"

Diam. Kecuali Kaito, semua yang berada di sana terdiam dalam keheningan penuh. Miku melihat Kaito dengan alis kiri sedikit terangkat. Rin terlihat mengerutkan dahi, dan bibir tipisnya terlihat bergetar—siap memulai sebuah tawa yang besar. Sedangkan Len, ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri; mencari benda keras yang mungkin bisa dilemparkan ke kepala sang kakak.

"Rin ..., punya kantung plastik? Rasanya aku mau muntah," oceh Len.

"Pfff ... nyahahahah! Dilihat dari sudut manapun, wajahnya Kak Kaito itu jauh dari kata 'tampan'!" Rin tidak kuat lagi menahan tawa; ia tertawa senyaring mungkin. Saking nyaringnya, mungkin seluruh penghuni distrik bagian Selatan dan Timur bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang renyah ini.

Miku yang tadi menggenggam lengan Kaito, melepas genggamannya dan meraih tas yang dipanggul Kaito. Sekarang tas besarnya ini sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh—entah tenaga itu datang dari mana—Miku menghantamkan tas berat itu ke wajah Kaito, "Dasar Kaito bodoooh! Bisa-bisanya membahayakan nyawa hanya untuk alasan konyol!"

"Adududuh! Kok, Miku memukulku, sih?" rintih Kaito yang mundur beberapa langkah—akibat pukulan keras—dan kini tubuhnya sudah bersandar di tembok salah satu rumah.

Miku menunjuk Kaito yang bersandar di tembok, "Benar kata Rin! Kaito itu jelek! Jelek! Jeleeek sekali!" wajah gadis _turquoise _ini sekarang terlihat sangat merah—sepertinya karena menahan amarah—ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kaito dan kedua adik pirangnya.

"Kak ... Kak Miku! Tadi Kak Miku menyuruh kami untuk main ke rumah Kakak, 'kan?" teriak Len kepada Miku yang sudah melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

Rin menatap Kaito yang masih bersandar di tembok, "Kak Kaito, sih! Alasannya yang aneh-aneh! Kak Miku jadi marah, 'kan!" gadis pirang ini memasang wajah cemberut kepada kakak lelakinya itu.

Kaito hanya menarik nafas panjang, "Maaf ... maaf. Sepertinya tadi memang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, ya? Uhuk!" Kaito memantapkan gendongan karabin M4A1 miliknya, "Rin, Len, pulanglah ke rumah duluan. Taruh saja tas airnya di lemari penyimpanan. Nanti aku dan Miku menyusul. Kita berangkat ke rumah Miku bersama-sama."

"Jelas saja! Tema bercandanya Kak Kaito ada hubungannya dengan nyawa dan keselamatan, sih. Kalau Kakak maunya begitu, kami ke rumah duluan, ya? Kata sandi lemarinya tidak diganti, 'kan?" Len segera berjalan menuju rumah mereka di distrik bagian Timur.

Rin juga mengikuti langkah saudaranya yang kini mulai bergerak menjauh, "Tapi, waktu Kakak sudah sampai rumah, Kak Miku harus sudah berhenti marahnya, ya!" kedua pirang tadi, kini sudah pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito pun kini mempercepat langkahnya. Walaupun tadi wajah Miku terlihat sangat marah, Kaito—sebagai teman masa kecil Miku—melihat sesuatu di balik ekspresi marah gadis _turquoise_ itu. Sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak akan terlihat oleh Rin, Len, maupun orang lain. Sesuatu itu adalah: kesedihan dan kekhawatiran Miku yang sangat besar. Kaito sudah tahu, setelah Miku mengeluarkan ekpresi barusan, gadis itu pasti akan menangis—walaupun hanya sebuah tangisan kecil dengan satu atau dua titik air mata.

Kaito mengejar Miku yang berjalan tak tentu arah. Karena tas yang Miku bawa agak berat, langkah gadis itu agak melambat; Kaito dapat menyusul Miku lebih cepat. Kaito kini melihat Miku yang sepertinya berhenti untuk sedikit beristirahat; gadis _turquoise _ini menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang lampu terdekat. Kaito segera menghampiri dan berdiri di sebelah Miku yang kini meletakkan tas besarnya di tanah.

"Miku ..." Kaito memanggil teman kecilnya ini dengan lembut.

Miku hanya memalingkan wajah dari lelaki biru yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, "Kaito pergi saja! Kalau mau mati cepat-cepat, keluar saja ke permukaan! Bukankah sekarang, udara sedang dipenuhi gas beracun?" Miku mengusap pelan bagian matanya.

Kaito kini juga ikut menyandarkan tubuh di tiang lampu; tubuhnya membelakangi Miku, "Aku minta maaf untuk candaan tidak mutu yang tadi. Tapi, sebenarnya memang ada alasan yang lain di samping mahalnya harga _filter_ masker gas, Miku."

"..." Miku hanya diam; menunggu ucapan Kaito berikutnya—yang sebaiknya bukan candaan tanpa mutu lagi.

Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya, "Semenjak **kejadian itu** ..., aku terus merasa kalau hidupku ini tidak ada artinya lagi. Untuk apa hidup kalau aku hanya berjalan di atas kekosongan belaka?" Kaito kembali menarik nafas panjang dan sedikit terbatuk, "uhuk ... makanya akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak pernah memikirkan kesehatan lagi."

Miku yang masih enggan untuk memalingkan wajah dan tubuhnya, membalas perkataan lelaki biru itu, "Tapi itu, 'kan, sudah berlalu hampir sepuluh tahun. Kaito masih belum melupakannya?" sedikit demi sedikit, keengganan itu pun menghilang; Miku mulai memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Kaito.

Ternyata Kaito dari tadi sudah memalingkan tubuh ke arah Miku; mereka berdua sekarang sudah saling berhadap-hadapan, "Sebenarnya hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun semenjak kejadian itu."

"Dan Kaito masih membenci mereka? Aku yakin kalau Pa ..." ucapan Miku terpotong oleh Kaito yang kini meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir merah muda Miku.

Kaito tersenyum lembut kepada gadis _turquoise _di depannya, "Kumohon ..., Miku. Jangan bahas sedikitpun mengenai mereka. Itu tak akan mengubah apapun."

Miku memindahkan jari telunjuk Kaito dari bibirnya, "Kalau begitu. Kaito tetap akan berusaha mengakhiri hidup dengan segala cara?" mata berair Miku kini sudah menatap lurus mata Kaito.

"Kalau memang hidupku ini sudah kehilangan arti. Lebih baik ma ..." kini giliran ucapan Kaito yang terputus karena sebuah teriakan penuh isak dari Miku.

"La ... lalu kenapa ... kenapa Kaito tidak mati ... sejak kejadian itu saja? Kaito ... memang sudah kehilangan semangat hidup semenjak kejadian itu, 'kan?"

Sebuah "skakmat" yang tajam dari Miku kepada pria yang meng-klaim dirinya sudah kehilangan alasan dan arti kehidupan. Kenapa Kaito tak mengakhiri hidupnya saja sejak kejadian itu? Kenapa sampai sekarang, Kaito hanya menggunakan cara yang lambat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya—dengan cara menghirup gas beracun sedikit demi sedikit dan cara lambat lainnya. Kenapa Kaito tak menggunakan cara yang lebih cepat? Seperti menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan karabin yang kini ia panggul? Cara cepat itu lebih menyenangkan, bukan? Tak perlu merasa sakit di hati dan tubuh terlalu lama, tak perlu membuat semua orang khawatir berkepanjangan, dan tak perlu menanggung beban duniawi lebih lama lagi.

Kaito diam; tanpa sepatah kata apalagi frase dan kalimat keluar dari bibirnya. Kalau ia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, berarti makna dan alasan kehidupan masih tersedia untuknya, bukan? Berarti Kaito mesti hidup lebih lama lagi untuk melaksanakan tugas kehidupannya, 'kan? Kalimat yang Miku lontarkan terakhir tadi, sepertinya bisa dijadikan bahan renungan oleh lelaki biru ini.

"..." Kaito masih diam; Miku kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak salah, 'kan? Kaito bilang kalau sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kaito sudah kehilangan arti dan alasan hidup, 'kan?" sekarang pipi Miku sudah dibasahi linangan air mata, "memangnya Kaito pikir, tidak ada yang akan bersedih kalau Kaito meninggal?"

"Miku ..." Kaito masih tak bisa berkata-kata lebih banyak pasca "skakmat" yang Miku lancarkan tadi.

"Rin dan Len hanya punya Kaito. Kaito harus mendampingi mereka sampai benar-benar dewasa. Lalu ... Kaito juga masih punya ..." Miku begitu berat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jantungnya juga semakin meningkatkan detak; membuatnya kurang bisa mengontrol tindakan berikut, "Kaito juga masih punya aku, 'kan? Aku juga sangat sedih kalau Kaito benar-benar meninggal." Miku—walaupun dengan susah payah—menggenggam tangan Kaito.

Setelah Miku selesai berbicara, Kaito—secara spontan—memeluknya dengan lembut, "Miku ..., terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku yang tidak berguna ini. Aku janji akan mengisi kehidupanku dengan sesuatu yang lebih berarti. Miku memang **sahabatku **yang paling baik."

Miku yang dipeluk oleh Kaito merasa senang; senang sekali ketika ia mendengar kalau Kaito telah sadar akan arti dan alasan hidup yang ia klaim sudah tidak ada. Tapi, mengetahui kalau Kaito hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, membuat hati kecilnya merasakan ada yang salah. Sedikit, dada gadis ini mulai terasa sesak; bukan sesak karena pelukan Kaito, tapi akibat sesuatu-yang-salah itu mulai mengusik hatinya. Apakah kata "sahabat" tidak cukup memuaskannya? Apakah Miku menginginkan titel yang lebih dari hanya sekedar "sahabat Kaito"? Saat ini juga, Miku sepertinya mulai menyadari kalau ia memiliki perasaan lebih kepada lelaki yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan lembut. Sesuatu yang disebut perasaan "suka" dan keinginan dirinya untuk memiliki titel "kekasih Kaito".

Kaito yang memeluk Miku dengan lembut, kini sedikit mempererat pelukannya; karena Miku memiliki tinggi badan 158 sentimeter, ia dapat menangis sepuasnya di dada Kaito. Dapat dirasakan oleh Kaito, tubuh Miku yang hangat dan rambut _turquoise _Miku yang harum. Karena Kaito memeluk Miku dengan sedikit erat dari depan, dada Miku kini benar-benar bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Sedikit tapi pasti, detak jantung Kaito mulai bertambah cepat. Semakin cepat detakan jantungnya, semakin cepat pula Kaito kehilangan separuh dari pikirannya. Bisa dirasakan olehnya sendiri, wajah yang mulai panas dengan rona merah yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul. Dengan sedikit tindakan spontan guna mengantisipasi kehilangan pikiran lebih jauh, Kaito melepaskan Miku dari pelukannya.

"Hah!? Mi ... Miku, maaf. Tidak sadar aku ... aku main peluk saja! Maaf!" Kaito begitu terbata-bata ketika ingin meminta maaf kepada Miku yang tadi secara tiba-tiba dipeluk olehnya; ia sekarang membungkuk sedikit tanda permintaan maaf, dan memberikan sapu tangan birunya kepada Miku.

Miku tidak menatap Kaito; bola matanya mengarah ke bawah, "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku ... aku senang Kaito sudah sadar akan arti kehidupan yang Kaito sudah sia-siakan." Miku kini menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Kaito.

Kaito melihat arlojinya, "Sudah semakin larut. Kita ke rumahku dulu, ya? Menjemput Rin dan Len. Lalu tas Miku biar kubawa lagi, ya? Berat, 'kan?" bersamaan dengan itu, Kaito segera membalikkan tubuh dan membawa tas besar Miku.

Miku melihat Kaito yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya; ia menyamakan langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal oleh Si Biru, "Kaito ..., aku boleh ... pegang tangan Kaito lagi?"

Sedikit rasa heran bercampur dengan kegugupan mendatangi Si Biru ini, "Si ... silakan. Aku tidak keberatan, kok," balasnya, tanpa menolehkan kepala ke arah Miku; Miku sekarang menggenggam tangan kiri Kaito.

Ada apa? Apa-apaan perasaan ini? Kenapa sekarang Miku memintanya lebih dulu sebelum menggenggam tangannya? Bukankah tadi—ketika mereka pertama bertemu—Miku langsung saja meraih lengan Kaito dengan kedua tangannya? Adakah sesuatu di balik sikap Miku barusan? Si Biru ini memang bukan ahlinya dalam membaca perasaan dan tindakan perempuan. Karena keterbatasan dirinya dalam kemampuan membaca perasaan itulah, Kaito memendam lagi niat untuk mengetahui apakah yang berada di balik sikap Miku barusan.

Kaito memang tidak berbohong kepada hatinya, kalau Miku adalah seseorang yang paling istimewa dalam kehidupannya. Namun, ia terlalu malu—atau tidak punya cara yang tepat—untuk menyatakan seluruh isi hatinya kepada teman masa kecilnya itu. Ditambah lagi, Kaito tak pandai membaca perasaan Miku. Kaito seakan dihantui oleh ketakutan; ketakutan kalau Miku ternyata tidak bisa membalas perasaan, lalu mengubah sikapnya terhadap Kaito, setelah perasaan tadi diutarakan. Karena ketakutan tadilah, Kaito sekarang hanya menunggu sampai saatnya benar-benar tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau saat itu tidak pernah datang? Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau-kalau saat itu tidak pernah datang? Karena kepalanya sudah mulai pusing memikirkan pertanyaan tadi, Kaito menyingkirkan pertanyaan itu dari kepalanya.

Dengan mengesampingkan perasaannya tadi, Kaito menikmati sensasi kehangatan dan ketenangan yang diakibatkan oleh genggaman tangan Miku yang lebih mungil dari tangannya. Dengan genggaman dari seseorang yang paling disayangi, Kaito merasa tak memerlukan apa-apa lagi di dunia minim harapan ini. Karena genggaman inilah yang menyadarkan dirinya akan arti kehidupan. Karena genggaman inilah, Kaito bisa berdiri tegap kembali untuk kemudian menghadapi jalan penuh duri di depannya. Bagi Kaito, kini genggaman tangan Miku adalah "utopia" sejati yang sudah lama hilang dan dirindukan olehnya.

* * *

_**Setiap malam—tanpa sedikitpun rasa bosan—diriku selalu bertanya:**_

_Tuhan, masih adakah masa depan untuk kami?  
__Akankah kami terus menapaki reruntuhan dari bangunan keserakahan para leluhur?  
__Menghirup udara penuh racun kelaliman tirani masa lalu?  
__Dan meminum air yang sarat akan kotor dosa para pendahulu?_

**"**_**Apa yang ia tanam, itulah yang ia tuai."**_

_Kalimat itu sudah mengakar pada semua eksistensi yang masih bisa menghirup udara sampai saat ini.  
__Para pendahulu yang menanam dosa,  
__telah diubah Tuhan—wujudnya—menjadi wujud yang sangat pantas bagi mereka.  
__Tapi, kenapa kami juga harus ikut menuai dosa yang mereka tanam?_

_**Padahal kami masih belum mengetahui apapun, ketika mereka menanam dosa itu.**_

_Dengan penuh kelapangan dada, kami menerima sebagian dosa pendahulu kami.  
__Tanpa menggubris rasa benci pada mereka, kami menjalankan kembali roda gigi kehidupan.  
__Sekarang, dengan menggenggam erat tangan orang yang paling kusayangi,  
__aku berusaha untuk terus berjalan lurus ke depan._

_**Terus berjalan lurus ke depan, demi menemukan "utopia" sejati bagi generasi ini.**_

* * *

**.::Author Note::.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang rela membaca _fic _ini sampai selesai. Terima kasih lebih banyak untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri me-_review_ dan memasukkan _fic _ini ke dalam _favorite list-_nya. Walaupun mungkin saya ini orang yang selalu lama kalau _update fic_, saya akan terus mencoba agar _fic _yang saya buat selalu berlanjut.

* * *

**Military Equipment Disclaimer:**

**M4A1 Carbine: **U.S. Army.

**Beretta M9 Pistol: **Fabbrica d'Armi Pietro Beretta.


End file.
